


Mountain Stars

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, its actually not really shippy but if you want it to be go ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: Zenyatta's habit of night walks leads him to his troubled student. Sometimes, all anyone needs are some soft words from a trusted friend.





	Mountain Stars

Zenyatta enjoyed walking around the monastery at night. It was always so calm and the views from here on the mountain was breathtaking. Sometimes, he would sit and watch the sky, just enjoying the beauty of it. The lights of the monastery were never bright enough to wash out the stars, which he was grateful for.  
His habit did always make the next morning’s difficult. The amount of times he had fallen asleep during morning meditation could no longer be counted on two hands. Still, the thought of no longer being able to see the stars, to hear the mountain’s silence, those thoughts drove him crazy. And so he found himself, night after night, wandering the quiet monastery.  
Rarely did he ever run into anyone else as many spent their nights in their rooms with some quiet activity before they slept. He did not mind, the time alone gave him time to reflect on himself. Still, there were nights he wished he had someone to enjoy this beauty with.  
Tonight was one of those nights. He walked through the monastery, guided by the starlight, wishing there was another as into the sky as him. And as much as he hated to spoil the evening show, his want to not be alone seemed to sour the experience. He found himself turning his gaze to the dark buildings just in case someone was awake, someone he could convince to walk with him.  
One light was on, a little down the ways. As he got he realized that it was Genji’s. He rarely saw his student stay up during the nights. Genji must have a good reason for staying up so late and it piqued Zenyatta’s curiosity.

The lantern didn’t provide a lot of light, but it was all Genji needed. Besides, he wouldn’t need it for long. He had noticed this morning that his scarf had torn in some places and wanted to mend it before it got worse. Finding a needle and thread hadn’t been as hard as he thought, one of the monks had lent it to him. Now he just had to remember how to sew. It had been forever since he last tried.  
His hands weren’t steady enough. It was hard to feel his grip on the needle and he didn’t want to remove his armor. So he tried again and again, continuously unable to steady his hands and thread the needle through the material. It was frustrating.  
“Genji?” Genji looked up quickly to see Zenyatta standing in his doorway. “Why are you up so late, my student?”  
“I should ask the same of you, master,” Genji joked. He held up the needle and material in his hands to show Zenyatta. “There was a tear in my scarf, I was hoping to mend it but I’m having far more trouble than I thought.”  
“Would you like some help?” Zenyatta asked gently, sitting next to Genji in a quick, silent motion.  
“No, I-I can do it,” Genji hesitated. “I just don’t have much practice with my…” Genji’s words trailed off as he raised his left arm slightly. “I can’t feel as much with the armor on, not as much as before at least.”  
“Oh, do you need some help taking your armor off then?” Genji’s eyes widened behind his mask. He had rarely taken his armor off especially not in front of anyone else.  
“No! No, master, thank you but I can do it,” Genji said hurriedly, deflecting the subject as he went back to trying to fix the material. Zenyatta meant well but his comment shook Genji, he couldn’t get his hands steady enough to confidently thread the material. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, pushing the needle through the material a few inches too far from the rip.

Zenyatta said nothing as Genji attempted to mend his scarf. He could see his student’s hands shake but Genji still refused to take his armor off, despite confessing that it was the reason he was having trouble.  
Zenyatta did not know much of Genji’s...condition. He knew that Genji was a cyborg but he didn’t know to what extent. He had never pushed it either as whenever it was brought up, Genji would deflect the subject and grow uncomfortable. Zenyatta worried that Genji might be in some kind of pain but he never spoke about it.  
Genji once again miscalculated where the needle was, placing it too far from the rip to be of use. Zenyatta sighed quietly and looked opposite of Genji, towards the open wall and at the night sky.  
“Have you ever walked around the monastery at night, Genji?” He finally asked. Genji looked towards Zenyatta before shaking his head. “I have, I walk every night. The sky looks so beautiful with only the stars and the quiet, the near silence of the mountains is calming.  
“Sometimes, I look down the mountains, to the ground far below. When the moon is full, I can make out the shapes of the villages below. I wonder if they can see us, as high as we are. All the thoughts I have about them, I wonder if they have the same of me, of all of us here.  
“When I look to the sky, I see this shimmering beauty that fills me with joy. I wonder if there are those in that village who are the same. Do that feel that same joy seeing something so beautiful? And if that feel that joy, does that make us so different?  
“Humans and omnics are not as different as many would have you believe. Under the night sky, we are all the same. We are the stars’s stars, little specks of existences too far away to touch. No matter who we are, what we look like, we are all stars to this night sky.”  
The silence of the mountains filled the room again. The cold air danced over Zenyatta’s fingers, he folded them at the sensation. Genji did nothing, staring at the materials in his hand. Zenyatta worried that he may have overstepped, pushed his student too far for him.  
Genji slowly put the materials on the ground before moving his arm to his back. Genji heard a clicking sound before seeing Genji’s armor fall away. Quietly, Genji put the pieces off his armor to the side. Genji’s arm was covered by a long sleeve, most likely to protect against the cold. He removed the glove from his hand and placed it by the armor, picking up the needle again. He hesitated for another moment, before lifting his hand to his face.  
Genji’s hair was cut rather short and his brown eyes looked tired. He put the mask to the side before picking up the material and bringing it close to his face. Zenyatta noticed how much steadier Genji’s hands had become. He successfully threaded the needle through the first time and began mending the rip. Without his armor, Genji seemed to have no trouble at all with the needle. He wondered where Genji had learned, another question for another night perhaps.  
“Master, would you mind?” Genji held out the end of the scarf and Zenyatta took it in his hands. He helped Genji hold the material taut as Genji continued his work. They continued in silence. Genji’s lantern light providing a soft glow for them as Zenyatta continued to look at the sky, content that he had found someone to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Genji was working on the scarf for his Bedouin/nomad skin, I prefer the nomad one :) I have lots of story ideas for Genji involving his time with Zenyatta and I wanted to expand on their "relationship" a bit. Perhaps I should make this a series...


End file.
